


Welcome Home, Master

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kissing Booth, M/M, Sequel, This is supposed to be funny, a lot of awkward moments, a lot of embarassment, and fangirls a lot, but it became so predictable smh at myself, doyeon is money hungry, his manly ego gets destroyed, maid!AU, minki breaking gender roles, minki is a diva, no kinky maid play though, ong complains a lot, ongs inner 14 year old teen girl surfaces, some curse words, tiny little scene of sexual harassment by a slimy stranger, weird pov switch, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Long legs, smooth skin, tight dress and a wig -hide the fact that he has a dick.orOng Seongwoo is dressed up as a maid for a cafe against his will and of course that's the first time his long time crush Kang Daniel talks to him.+ SEQUELHonestly, Seongwoo should have expected Doyeon would plan a kissing booth when he had sarcastically joked about one.And honestly, he should have expected her to drag him into this mess again.





	1. Welcome Home, Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my very first Ongniel oneshot I've ever planned. I don't know how familiar you are with AFF but you'd usually post the summary and a foreword beforehand and then add the actualy story later. Yeah, I had posted that hours after the pd101 finale and finished a really rough draft two months ago. I was never content with it, so that's why I considered deleting it but decided to ultimately try again. So, here we are. Enjoy ~
> 
> Crossposted on AFF

There are a lot of things a student would expect on a saturday morning.  
Sleeping till noon or going to sleep just now after you had a big party with your friends. Maybe meeting with your parents for breakfast or being on your way to a trip over the weekend.

Seongwoo, however, did not expect his friend Minki to kick his door open and to enter his room with a suitcase. He felt his friend digging his fingernails into his skin as he shook him awake, screaming something about sleeping like a stone.

"What? What - my god - WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Seongwoo whined loudly when Minki didn't stop shaking him and taking away his blanket. He sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He took a look at the clock.  
  
"What the fuck, what is so damn important you had to wake me up at 7 A.M.?"

Minki put his hands on his hips and looked disapprovingly at him. He snorted at the image in front of him. He didn't move out of his parents' house just to get scolded by a second mother at this ungodly hour.

"How did you even get into the dorm, man?"  
"Stop bitching. Minhyun let me in."  
"I hate him and his handsome face sometimes," Seongwoo grumbled, silently thinking of ways to take vengeance on his roommate.  
"I came to get you."  
"Get me for what?"

His friend wordlessly put down the suitcase and rummaged through it before throwing some fabrics in his face.

"Take a shower and wear this."

Seongwoo took the soft material off his face to take a look at them.

"Is that - lingerie for women?" he asked confusedly and held up the bra and panty.  
"Just do it, don't ask any more questions, I'll tell you everything later."  
"Why the hell should I wear this?"  
" _I said no more questions_! Now, hush!"

The other pushed him off the bed - even though Minki looked like a weakling, he was pretty damn strong - and literally kicked his ass into his bathroom.

He quickly showered and dried himself, all the while looking at the undergarments. It was some lacy black velvet stuff he was sure every straight man would love to take off a beautiful woman but Seongwoo didn't play straight. He preferred men that made his knees feel weak. The only bras he had seen in his life had been the ones of his mother and even if he were straight, he sure as hell wouldn't sexualize any of those.

For a short moment, he considered ignoring his friends' orders but it was Minki he was dealing with. The only option to run away from him was to jump out of the window but he had a feeling Minki would be following him to hell to throw the lingerie in his face. There was simply no other option. As soon as Minki would grow impatient, he would knock down this door as well and probably sit on his chest to put on the underwear for him. He still wondered why the hell he had to put himself into women's lingerie but he had learned not to question Minki's actions too much. Nothing would come out if it, anyway.

Deciding to humor him, he put on the panty. He gasped at the soft material sliding against his skin and wondered why he didn't own any boxer shorts of that fabric. He eyed the bra next and wondered what kind of witchcraft was needed to put it on somebody.

A knock on the door broke him out of deep thoughts.

"Do you need help with the bra?"  
"Uh...", he just opened the door for the other to step in. Minki held some boxes in his hands and dropped them on the washing machine.

"Okay, come here."

He didn't know what or how it had happened but he was suddenly turned around and felt the soft material on his skin. Minki moved Seongwoo's arms and before he had the time to wonder what his friend was actually doing, the bra was wrapped around him. The diva stuffed some cotton wool into the cups and nodded contently at the result.

"This is good."  
"Do I get my answers now?"  
"Not yet. Sit down on the bath tub."

Seongwoo quietly followed the orders and waited for Minki's next move. He was preparing something he was not familiar with, even going as far as heating some kind of substance.

"Stretch out your leg."

He hesitantly obeyed the other again. Minki simply smeared something warm on his leg.

"What is this?"  
"Wax," he said nonchalantly and put a sheet of paper on top of the spread out mixture.  
"Wait, are you gonna-," he gasped and looked at Minki in shock who only had a diabolic smile on his face as he grabbed the edge of the paper.  
"Oh, no."  
"Oh, _yes_!", he shouted and quickly ripped off the sheet.  
" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

 

* * *

 

"You look adorable."

Seongwoo looked into the mirror, his ego dying a lit bit more with every passing second. Minki finally told him about his day job as a server in a cafe to raise some money for their acting department. Usually, it would have been no problem. He hated being a waiter but could suffer though it for a day. However, it was not a normal cafe. No, his team had the idea to host a maid cafe. He was required to go full maid mode. That meant a long haired wig, a bow for his fake hair, a complete maid outfit and a bag with a panda on it. Why he was forced to wear a lace panty was still beyond his knowledge, though.  
  
He looked so different from his usual manly image, so soft and so girly. He pulled down the skirt of the fluffy dress, hoping to cover up more of his thighs. It was admittedly cute, just a normal dress for a maid anyone would expect to see in an anime. It was mainly black with some white elements, such as the apron. When he realized that his try was futile, he tried pulling up his white stockings. He had to admit his legs looked pretty nice in them. He rubbed his long and hairless legs together. He was sure some girl group members would die for them.   
  
_Oh, so smooth_ , he thought, _But totally not worth the pain. Never ever again._

"I look like a dude in a dress. Like I was the victim of my older sister playing doll with me."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Fashion is unisex. You look sweet, I swear! Just not as good as I do."  
"Minki, not every dude can look like a cute girl just by wearing a wig and a dress."  
"Hey, don't be a jealous loser. Not everyone can be as beautiful as I am."

Minki flipped his long black hair at Seongwoo, challenging him to try to bring him down.

"You look like Hyuna."  
"Boy, Hyuna wishes she could be this hot."

Seongwoo laughed at Minki's sarcasm but then stopped and wondered if he really was joking or actually did mean his words for real. He shrugged.  
Minki put on some killer high heels like those were his normal shoes he would attend university with. Seongwoo wasn't sure but he kinda doubted every maid wore those. His friend took out another pair from his suitcase and put it into his hands.

"Here, they should fit you."  
"What? Not only are you putting me into a bra, a dress and stockings but also in high heels?" Seongwoo screamed disbelievingly.

Minki only turned to him with a stone expression he probably adapted from Minhyun.  
"Express your inner diva, Ong."

Seongwoo, knowing he lost anyway, sat down to put on the heels. It was only 5 cm but he was pretty sure he couldn't even walk in them, let alone serving with a smile on his face when his feet felt like dying a wretched death.

"Stand up. You are gonna get an exclusive lesson on how to work those long legs in heels."  
"I'd prefer-"  
"Shut up and watch me."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, wow, Seongwoo. You look ... pretty?"

Seongwoo's lips turned downwards, his displeasure obviously showing. Doyeon forced a smile on her lips.

"Cute bow!" she said and touched the headband that graced his hair, _no_ his wig.  
"I hate you."  
"Oh, come on! You are doing it for the team. You want more money for the drama department as much as everyone else. Believe me, you are really gorgeous! I am actually getting jealous."

Seongwoo threw her one displeased expression again and entered the cafe where he would work for the rest of the day.  
It was a popular one near their university. Thanks to someone's connections they were able to rent the cafe for a day. The team had worked hard to rearrange tables and put on some more fitting decoration.  
He had never been to a maid cafe before but it was just like he imagined it to be. Bright, colourful, overly cute, not his style.

"Of course I want more money but I would prefer to do any other crazy stuff rather than this. Hell, I'd have been okay with being at the butler's cafe in a few weeks."  
"But you know that-"  
"Yes, yes, I know we don't have enough girls to work as maids since Yoojung fell ill today and the rest of the girls are going to wash cars. Seriously, where are we? In a cheap American teenager movie? Next, we will have a kissing booth!"  
"Oh, that's actually-," she started.  
"No."  
"- a good idea. Lots of us are popular and good-looking enough."  
"NO."

Doyeon rolled her eyes at Seongwoo, already planning ahead quietly.

"Anyway, here is something to write down orders, a pencil, and some change. Oh, and some candies. For special guests."  
"What special guests?"  
"Oh, you know. There are VIP guests with a ticket which they can use to enter the cafe whenever they want. Usually, you'd have to get a ticket for a certain time to be able to enter, so it won't be overcrowded. You can also give sweets to normal guests if they are particularly nice to you. You will get a nice tip for sure."

Seongwoo put the stuff into his panda bag silently.

"So, basically, all you have to do is to greet customers, lead them to an empty table and then show them our menu card. If they ask for recommendations just point at something and say it's very sweet. Everything on the menu is sweet. Sometimes, they'll ask for some extra stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Just like a selca or something. Nothing big. Starting from 11 A.M. is a dance show every three hours, if someone asks. Now, every table only has a maximum of 60 minutes, you have to kindly ask your guests to leave if they don't make any move. There will be a clock on every table."

Seongwoo frowned a bit at the completely planned out services. Was all of that really necessary?

"And this is a list of all things you need to say in certain situations."

Doyeon put a sheet of paper into his hand. He sighed and took a look at it.

"What the- it's in Japanese! I don't know a word."  
"Well, you will after today," she smirked.

Seongwoo gave her his best bitch face which didn't change the delighted expression on her face at all.

"Wait-' _Welcome home, Master_?' For real?"  
"Of couse! You are their maid. They will like it if they will be greeted as if they have arrived at home."

He gave her an unbelieving and shocked look. She only smiled sweetly at him and patted his shoulder.

"Learn well. You have one hour left."

With that the pretty girl danced away, leaving Seongwoo in more misery than before.

"Maybe I should quit university and just focus more on looking out for a sugar daddy."

Seongwoo sighed dejectedly and looked at the list again. No, he could pull through. He didn't need somene else to pay for his life. He was an independent, hard-working, strong woman-wait.

He focused on reading the few Japanese phrases again. Better make the best out of the situation. He had been a waiter before. He just had to throw in some Japanese phrases and walk around in a dress. How much more complicated could this be?

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently a whole fucking lot. After running around for hours in these monstrous shoes and pretending to be a cute maid, Seongwoo was ready to push some of the candies into one of the custumor's mouth to make him fucking shut up.

"Sweetie, come here."

The man was maybe a few years older and had this predator look in his eyes that made Seongwoo shiver. If that was what his fellow female friends often had to experience then he would have to be more aware to save them from such scumbags in the future.

"Yes, _master_?"  
"Why don't you sit down. There is stil some space left here."

The greasy man patted his crotch and his friends laughed. If they wanted to see women sitting in their laps for their entertainment they should look out for a brothel or a strip club and not waste everyone's time and effort here. Seongwoo felt like vomiting and punching the asshole.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that the 60 minutes were over and he thanked god, his mother and his cow - what goddamn cow was he even thinking about - for saving him. Thank god for the rules.

"I'm sorry, _master_. But your time is unfortunately over. I have to ask you to leave," he said with his sweetest fake voice.  
"Uh, what a pity," the slimy bastard said, "Here, if you need help to get out of the dress - call me," he winked and passed over a napkin with his number and some money.

"Thank you, _master_."

The man passed by him, not without grabbing his ass and Seongwoo was this tiny little bit close to running after that jerk to cut off his dick but he only bit his lip in surpressed anger.  
At least, the asshat had given some good tip. He wondered if he should feel some kind of shame for selling fake cute pouts and pretending to like serving just for some extra money. But when he felt the heavy feeling of the big amount of tips in his purse, he decided that feeling ashamed was a waste of time and energy.

Seongwoo quickly wiped the table and threw away all the trash - along with the napkin.  


Not even two minutes later, the next guests were coming in.

He readied his most friendly smile and was about to move towards the door to greet the newcomers when he realized who was entering the cafe. He gasped and stumbled back a bit. Of course, fate would fuck him over like this. He took back his gratefulness to god and the imaginary cow. His mother was too precious, she deserved every thanks.

He was screwed. Coming through the door was the epitome of perfection.

180 cm tall, soft blond hair, sweet smile, the broadest shoulders on campus that were probably perfect to lean on, sharp eyes that turned into small crescents when he laughed. God, his laugh. It always made him weak.

Only a few meters away from him was Kang Daniel. The human perfection. And Seongwoo ... he was a fool for him.  
He nervously wiped his sweaty hands on his dress while his eyes followed the guys sitting down at a table.  
  
_It's okay,_ he thought, _just send Doyeon or Minki._  
  
When he looked for them, he saw the two were already occupied with other costumers. He kept waiting and hoping that any of them would be free but when he realized that the new costumers started to look kind of bored and unentertained, he got anxious. He couldn't fuck up. There were five people, they would surely bring in some good money.

"Ong Seongwoo, what happened to you? Betraying yourself for a bit of money ... Oh, who the fuck cares. Stop being a pussy," he muttered to himself.

He needed to throw his ego out of the window and man up. Not like much was left of his manliness, anyway. He reminded himself to smile as he approached the table.

"Welcome home, _masters_ ," he said while bowing. He felt the burning stare of all five on him, growing uneasy. They probably didn't even know him, especially Daniel. Why would they, they had never tal-  
"Aren't you, Ong Seongwoo? The acting major?" _ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION REPEAT ABORT MISSION ASJDGHDJIAVNDIRG_

The oldest friend of Daniel, Yoon Jisung, looked at him amusedly, probably not expecting Seongwoo to look like he got caught doing some illegal stuff.

"Uh..." _Okay, Ong Seongwoo. You are an acting major._ "Sorry, I am afraid I'm not."  
He mentally slapped himself for suddenly raising his voice like someone grabbed his balls. Something that Minki would do if he would dare to run away right now, which actually sounded really tempting, to be honest. Jisung looked at him with a very confused expression.  
"Okay, sorry. Sweet outfit, though."  
"Yeah, the bow on your head really accentuates the- uhm- colour ... of your eyes?" another friend said.

He didn't know what to say and just bowed, avoiding eye contact, especially with Daniel.  
He pulled down the skirt further and looked to the ground, awkwardness practically radiating off his body in waves. He had crushed on the other since the younger was just starting as any other freshman. As if his great physics didn't make him stand out already, he also had peach pink hair. The first moment he laid his eyes on him made him swoon inwardly but Seongwoo never really dared to make a move. He was usually so confident but it seemed like Kang Daniel was his weakness. And now they would interact for the first time and he was in a fucking dress, wore a scratchy wig and ran around in shoes that were effectively killing his feet. Talk about good first impressions.

"I think you look cute."

It was like time stopped. His lungs lost all functions and his legs shook in the heels. For a short moment Seongwoo allowed himself to enjoy the gentle voice that complimented him but he realized Daniel probably only said that to make him feel less weird. As if standing in front of your crush while the only thing covering your ass was a puff dress could get any less weird. He bowed as a sign of gratitude and handed out the menu cards. Maybe if he continued like they didn't know each other he could save face. Maybe they would believe him to be a girl. Maybe they really wouldn't know he was a dude in a dress, more so Ong Seongwoo in a maid outfit.

"We have a lot of delicious cakes. A lot of costumors also liked our traditional green tea. I will be coming back in a few minutes."

When Seongwoo turned around, he didn't notice a pair of eyes following his every step through the cafe. He quickly hid behind the counter and crouched down, pretending to look for something. _My sanity maybe,_ he thought.

He felt like growing crazy. Of all the odds, why today? Why now? Why couldn't Doyeon or Minki take over? Why him? He wanted to frustratedly grab his hair but realized that the wig and the goddamn bow on top of his head were blocking the way to his natural hair, effectively reminding him of his misery yet again.  
In the middle of the mental breakdown, he didn't even hear someone approaching him from the side. Only after he had heard the person clear his throat did he jump up from shock and hit his head on the counter.

"Ow," he whined and cowered in pain.  
"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

He felt how a hesitant hand softly rubbed the spot on his head and looked up at the man who was the reason for all this misery.  
Kang Daniel patted his head while he was crouching behind the counter. What a crazy world.

"I-I'm okay."  
"Are you sure? Oh." Apparently, Daniel himself had realized as well that the situation must be looking weird to outsiders. "Sorry." Seongwoo's inner 14 year old fangirl sighed dreamily and screamed at Daniel to never stop. He might have had to hold back a purr.  
"I just came to ask if you would be returning soon maybe. It has been quite some time and you were nowhere to be seen. We were wondering where you were and are ready to order but sorry, that was rude. We should have just waited a bit more."  
"No! It's- It's okay! I'm sorry," Seongwoo gulped. " _Master_ ," he added, not forgetting his role. "It's my fault for taking too long. I will take your orders right away."

Daniel cocked his head to the side and grinned his beautiful smile, taking all of Seongwoo's air again.

"I'll be returning to the table first then, okay?"  
"Of course, _master_."

He breathed in and out and put on his nicest smile. Luckily, nothing happened when he took their orders. He turned to the kitchen and sighed. His dress had ridden up yet again. Seongwoo rearranged it and pushed it down as much as possible.

"Oh, boy, those hips are not made for dresses-what am I saying, of course they aren't. But I gotta admit a skirt is pretty nice in summer," he said to himself and swayed his hips left and right, enjoying the way the skirt seemingly flew in the air.

He looked around the cafe. Everyone had been served and he could rest for a few minutes. He decided to use this chance to quickly go to the toilet. He didn't know how to do it with the dress yet but he would surely manage. He hastily slid into the men's toilet without anyone seeing him and sat down on the toilet, getting rid of his shoes. He sighed in relief. His feet were already red and swollen, he couldn't wait for the day to end. Seriously, next time he'll just jump out of the window and accept Minki following him to hell.

He slugishly did his business, taking his sweet time, totally forgetting that they had full house outside.

"Ong Seongwoo, I know you are in there. What the hell have you been doing so long? Your guests are waiting!" he heard Minki's angry voice coming through the door. He gasped in shock, hurriedly arranged his dress and more or less slipped into his shoes as fast as possible. The maid ran out of his cabin to wash his hands and stumbled outside to attend to his guests.

Not even moved out of the door properly, he felt how his foot slipped out of the shoe, making him lose the little balance he had in the first place. He tried to grab onto something to lean on but then realized his skirt wasn't put down properly, revealing a bit of his underwear. He desperately pushed down his skirt with his hands but didn't manage to do anything to stop himself from falling-

Falling right into a muscular chest. Seongwoo's face pressed into the warmth and a sweet fragrance filled his nose. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt like fainting right then and there. He had a good guess whose arms he just fell into. He shyly looked up and the handsome face of Kang Daniel greeted him. A red hue layered over his cheeks. Seongwoo was sure he felt his face becoming hot as well and he was about sigh dreamily when he noticed that Daniel's hand tugged a bit on his skirt.

"Your-uh-your dress was partially tucked in your panty. I don't think you want to get out with your underwear exposed," he stuttered, looking away.

Seongwoo squeaked, quickly pulled away and pulled his dress down properly. He then continued to put on his shoes. He doubted he could afford tripping again.

"S-Sorry, _master_. I-I didn't want to-I mean, thank you for uh-"  
"It's okay," Daniel said and threw him his trademark sweet smile while rubbing his nape in embarassment.

The maid bowed and ran away as fast as possible. His cheeks must have been burning with an intense red colour.  
He fanned himself before attending one of his tables.

Right when he saw Daniel coming back from the restroom, the drinks of his table were ready to be served. Seongwoo carefully carried the beverages to the group of friends.

"Your drinks, _masters."_

Seongwoo heard collective ' _thank you_ 's and placed the orders in front of the costumers. He only had Daniel's cold water left before he could run away and hide again. Nearly done. So close.

"So, Daniel. I heard you have a crush on-"

Said student waved his arms around in alarm, hitting Seongwoo's stretched out arms. He accidentally let go of the glass and it clattered on the table, water spilling all over the table.

 _Fuck._  
  
He was too shocked to completely register what just happened but then he realized that the water wasn't only spread out on the table but also on Daniel's jeans.

"Sh- I mean, I'm so sorry, _master_!"

He quickly ran to the counter to get some tissues and started dabbing the wet spots on the other's trousers. The victim himself was shocked too and didn't even do or say anything other than gaping at Seongwoo who desperately tried to absorb the liquid with the tissues. He was so focused on drying every spot, he didn't realize to what place his hand had been wandering to till he felt how Daniel's hands pushed his away.

"Ah, ah. Please not there."

Seongwoo's eyes widened yet again and he gulped when he realized he was about to touch Daniel's ringdingdong.  
Immediately, apologies flew out of his mouth. He could hear his friends suppressing their laughs. His crush only chuckled in embarassment.

"It's okay, it's just water. It's my fault, anyway. I'm sorry."  
"Oh, no. It's also my fault. Ah, " Seongwoo sighed and looked at the wet trousers, not knowing what he could do more for them to dry. Daniel looked at him softly and Seongwoo couldn't help thinking he was completely unworthy. The blond shook his head.  
"It's warm, it will dry up in a few minutes. It was my fault alone. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are doing great."

The encouraging smile on his face made Seongwoo melt and forget his job for a second but he had to keep focus. He apologized again and took out some candies from his bag.

"Please accept those special candies onl yfor special guests as an apology."

Daniel's smile widened even further when he took the sweets.

"Oh, lemon flavoured! I love them!"  
"But Daniel, a few days ago, you said you hated lem-"

His friend apruptly stopped talking and grimaced as he let out a small squeak.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Daniel said dismissively to his friend and turned to Seongwoo again, "Thank you for the sweets, I'll cherish them."

Seongwoo bowed and wiped the rest of the table before returning behind the counter again. He looked at the clock and realized that 40 more minutes were left. 40 more minutes filled with thousands possibilities to embarass himself further. Awesome.

 

After he brought their food, which thankfully went without any accidents, he turned around to attend some other guests when he was stopped by the youngest looking friend who he had never seen before.

"What kind of specialties do you have?"  
"Eh?"

Seongwoo's eyebrows shot up, confusion obvious in his face.

"I always thought maids had some kind of special entertainment thing to entertain their masters?"  
"I-Well, there is a dance show in 20 minutes actually-"  
"So, you don't have any special talent?"  
"Seonho, you are being rude," that rather silent guy, Jonghyun, said. He didn't know much about him but he had seen him and Daniel hanging out multiple times and managed to catch his name.  
"Sorry, I was just curious. When my brother visited a maid cafe he always talked about how the girls sang for him or showed some magic tricks or something. I thought maybe you can, too."  
"Well, I'm really good at clapping the slate," he joked and laughed which turned very awkward when he realized that every person on the table looked at him confused. He cleared his throat and bowed before running to another table. He felt like taking off a shoe and destroying a window with the heel so he could escape through it.  
  
_Sure, I could just open the door but where would be the drama about that?_

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for your visit."

Mission accomplished. They were only waiting for Jisung to return and then they would go. On the one hand, he was sad not being able to look at Daniel's gorgeous face anymore. On the other hand, he was glad he couldn't embarass himself further. Because that's what he has been doing the whole day. Embarassing himself and apologizing. He bowed to the group one last time and was about to retreat when he felt a hard push and promptly landed in someone's lap.  
  
And here he was, facing Kang Daniel's dreamy chest yet again. God have mercy on his heart.  
Daniel's hands were on his smooth thighs while he half-sat on his lap with his own hands on the blond's chest.

Both looked shocked at each other but did not move.

They could hear Jisung chuckling from besides them.

"Sorry, I'm just _so_ clumsy."

Seongwoo quickly got off Daniel, thanked and apologized to him yet again. He died inwardly, asking himself why he was punished by embarassing himself in front of his crush.  
The other seemed absentminded, hands not moving like he couldn't believe what just happened. That day was a disaster. Talk about social suicide. He hoped they still didn't know it was him.

The clock striked the end of their escapade and the group of friends stood up.

"I-Well. See you."

A hopeful glint appeared in Daniel's eyes when he smiled and Seongwoo didn't know what he was hoping for but he just smiled back.

"Goodbye, _masters_."

When they exited, he caught Daniel's eyes again and he looked away, blushing. He quickly collected the trash on the table but found a napkin with something messy written on it.  
  


_If you have some lemon candies left at the end of the day, we are pretty sure Daniel would love to be the special someone to take them from you, Seongwoo. Call him! *wink wonk*_

_xxx-xxxx-xxx - the number to end all of our misery_  
  
_For real, though. Please call him. We are tired of his pathetic behaviour._  


"Wow, holy shit, I have Kang Daniel's number! But how did they know it was me?"

 

* * *

 

 _"For god's sake, Daniel. Why do you even want to go to this maid cafe that desperately? You have never been into that kinda stuff," Jisung groaned in annoyance, following his friend to the crowded cafe. He had spammed their group chat to come with him to a cafe at 10 A.M. Jisung wasn't as young as the rest anymore, he needed his beauty sleep. But did Daniel care? Not a bit. He had basically forced his friends to come and get a ticket with him, so they could enter the cafe now, a whooping five hours later._  
  
_"Isn't that the maid cafe the drama department is hosting today?" Seonho asked and looked around._  
_"_ Drama department _? Don't tell me-," Jisung stopped and looked at Daniel with his eyes narrowed to slits._

_Daniel blushed and kept his head down._

_"Wow, you forced us to come, so you could ogle your crush?"_

_The blond kept silent and Jisung decided that this had to end now. He valued a good sleep and he couldn't have any of that if Daniel kept getting shy and giggly around a particular acting major. They had do to something. He looked at the rest of his friends who thought the same._  
  
_Except for Jonghyun who looked at Daniel and Jisung with a confused expression._

_"Who? What crush?"_

_Daniel ignored Jonghyun's question but when he entered the cafe and saw the person of his daydreams, he couldn't keep a smile off his face._  
_Jonghyun followed where Daniel's eyes went and turned to Jisung, even more confused._

_"Since when is Daniel into crossdressers?"_


	2. Red Cherry Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Seongwoo should have expected Doyeon would plan a kissing booth when he had sarcastically joked about one.  
> And honestly, he should have expected her to drag him into this mess again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got talked into a sequel, I never write any. But I've been considering a sequel with the kissing booth even before I had finished the first draft of WHM, decided to abandon it and then a sequel was requested and well here we are ~  
> If you expected them to go on a date or something, well :D Sorry to disappoint!
> 
> Also @milkth: the text you bookmarked my story with made me laugh so much hahaha
> 
> Okay, I'm warning you. There is some weird switch of POV and not much happens (there is a reason why I don't write sequels). Also, Daniel isn't as wild as Seongwoo (who would have guessed).
> 
> Enjoy it if you can :D

A deep and heartbreaking sigh left Seongwoo's lips as he entered the entrance of his university, silentely suffering as he remembered how his saturday had ended.  
  


_After the euphoria of receiving Kang Daniel's holy phone number, he hastily put the napkin into his panda bag. The next guests had already come, he hadn't cleaned up the table yet and it's not like he was allowed to use a phone while working, anyway._

_When he was finally allowed to kick off those horrid shoes (and nearly flip the heels into Minki's face ((he deserved it))) and gave Doyeon his panda bag, he totally forgot about the napkin. He was too busy running to the restroom to rip off the scratchy wig and to touch his soft short hair again. He ran his fingers through them and grinned in satisfaction when they were messy and all over the place but nevertheless, short and real._  
_His toes wiggled at the comfortable coldness of the tiles under them and he laughed in delight. He sighed contently and simply enjoyed his new freedom. He started to remove the cotton wool from the bra which turned out to be quiet the task as his dress was too tight around his chest and his hand was barely able to pull out anything. He huffed in annoyance and decided to continue at home when he was able to get rid of the dress as well._

_"Wow, Ong Seongwoo. What a wild day. You were manhandled by Minki, groped by a disgusting piece of shit, wrecked your feet and embarassed yourself in front of your crush," Seongwoo giggled and bit his fist to suppress screaming, "But still got his phone number through his friends on a nap-"_

_The word got stuck in his throat. He gasped and ran outside to see Doyeon sitting in a corner, counting the money. He quickly moved across the cafe and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her._

_"Doyeon! Where is my bag?!"_  
_"Stoooop, why are you so hysterical?" she whined. He let go of her but the crazy expression in his eyes scared her. Seongwoo's hair was wildly sticking out, his eyes widely opened. He looked like someone that ran straight out of a psychiatry. On top of that, he only had one boob left. The girl was sure she never wanted to see Seongwoo like this ever again._

_"I emptied it. Was there anything important in it?"_  
_"Yes! The napkin! The napkin!"_

_Doyeon looked down on the money and frowned for a short moment. He could see how her brain started working before her eyebrows shot up. She bit her lip and looked up at him in fear._

_"Was it important?"_

_A dreadful feeling washed over him. Oh, no._

_"Please. Don't tell me you threw it away."_

_She winced and played with a strand of hair._

_"It was all crumbled and already a bit dirty."_

_He let out an idignant noise._

_"Where's the trash?"_  
_"Minki just took it outside before it's gonna be taken away by the trashmen."_

_Seongwoo hurriedly ran out of the cafe just to see the trash truck disappearing. He dropped on his knees and sat on his feet as his eyes followed the car take a right. He felt little stones piercing through the thin stockings, scratching the smooth skin of his knees. His dress spread around him like a fan._

_"Hey, dude. What's the problem?"_  
_"Minki...," he whispered and fisted the fabric of his dress._

_His friend looked at him in confusion._

_"You just threw away my ticket to heaven. My one and only chance to find my way to all sweetness in life. You threw away what many people in our university are dreaming about receiving. You threw away the most valuable number on campus. Hell, you basically threw away my soul."_

_Minki frowned at his friend who was still kneeling on the ground._

_"That's one dramatic way of saying I threw away trash."_  
_"Not just any trash. It was a special napkin with Kang Daniel's number on it."_  
_"Wait," Minki gulped, "Does that mean I threw away this one opportunity for you to finally get over your pathetic puppy crush and get the balls to ask him out?"_

_Seongwoo only nodded curtly. Minki let out a screech and fell on his knees right next to his friend._

_"So, now you are gonna be even worse? Crying over missed opportunities?"_

_Seongwoo nodded again. Minki let out a scream of despair and looked at the sky._

_"What have I done?!"_

 

Seongwoo didn't know what to do. It's not like he could just go up to Kang Daniel and say "Hey, sorry, your friends gave me your number but I lost it. Oh, by the way, I am the dude in the maid dress from saturday, remember me?".  
He also couldn't go to Daniel's friends, how awkward would that be? But what else was he supposed to do? He absentmindedly bit his lips and walked to the library where he initially planned to spend the whole day to study for his upcoming exams. If he would, by some coincidence, see Jisung he could maybe get his shit together and ask h-

He suddenly felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Seongwoo, amazing you could come!"

He looked up in confusion and saw Doyeon smiling at him. He was still a bit disgruntled at her for mercilessly throwing away his napkin. Okay, so he was also a bit at fault but honestly, why would he keep a slightly dirty napkin in his bag if it wasn't important?  
He had seen the group chat of the drama department blowing up but he pointedly ignored all the messages and prefered to stuff his stomach with ice cream and chips while watching reruns of some dramas and pitying himself.

"What?"  
"We need another pair of lips."  
" _What?_ "

She had a death grip on his arm and pulled him down the floor to a big ugly box with a sign on top that said " **Kiss Kiss Kissing Booth** ". He felt his soul leaving his body as he looked at the sign. Fuck. 

"Are you fucking kidding me," he grumbled.  
"Well, I thought about your words and it's perfect! We can just sell our lips for a bit of money."

The older hid his face in his hands, wondering why the hell he signed up to be with this bunch of crazy people. Doyeon didn't care about his reaction and just continued talking in her usual excited tone.

"We are popular enough to probably get a few hundred thousand Won."  
"Or we will look really stupid, standing in that cheap ass looking booth."

Yoojung suddenly popped up from behind the booth, her nose runny and her eyes swollen. She sniffed and looked ready to jump him.

"I worked very hard on it, even though I was sick! You can try building a prettier one in two days!"

The male student eyed the sign that looked ready to drop down at any second. He only raised his hands in defeat when she glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. Great job, Yoojung."  
"Who cares about the quality of the package if the content is this high quality?" Doyeon said and wiggled her fingers under her face, "But we are short on sweet and willing lips. That's where you come in," she added and smiled at him brightly.  
"Who said anything about being willing? My lips are indeed very sweet, though."

The girl pouted at him and blinked at him cutely while pushing her face near his. His mouth only turned downwards even more - he didn't know how that was possible but Doyeon just seemed to bring out the worst in him - and he pushed her face away.

"Use your woman tricks on someone else. I'm too gay for this shit."  
"Oh, please, Seongwoo! We need the money and you know it."  
"I don't feel like it, Doyeon. My weekend has been hard."  
"Is this about the napkin? I already said I'm sorry! If you-if you guys are meant to be, he will be surely coming and wanting to buy a kiss as well."

Seongwoo frowned at her words and laid his hands on his hips. 

"As if. Daniel is not like that. That's just cheap. Who would even pay you for a kiss, like what the hell? You can be considered lucky if even two people come! And no, I'm not gonna help you with this stupid ass idea. I'm going!"  
  


* * *

 

"Seongwoo, can I buy a kiss of you, too?"

Said man begrudgingly looked at the girl who in return looked at him in hope.  
He really didn't know how they always did it but he stood in the damn booth now, advertising the lips of the other students of the drama department.  
Contrary to his belief, the queue for the booth was long, way too long. At this rate, they'd have to stand around the whole day. Even changing the prices didn't scare off anyone of them. Doyeon was right, they'd earn a lot but at what price? He would miss out on a studying day, standing around and declining any request for a kiss. He was just here for moral support and collecting the money.  
  
They started at 2,000 Won for an innocent kiss on the cheek, 5,000 for a peck and 10,000 for a french kiss. However, consent was needed. Doyeon managed to line up basically all the good-looking kids in the drama department - which unsurprisingly were a lot. All his other friends didn't mind the kissing, since they were all aspiring actors and actresses who would have to do it in the future as well. Seongwoo tried to run away with the argument that she had enough people but Doyeon insisted him to stay and attract some people with his looks. He had to admit, she was good. She just had to compliment him on his visuals, whine about how he wants more high quality outfits as well and somehow he would give in. She's definitely going places in the future.

After they had realized all those people were very enthusiastic, Doyeon experimentally raised the prices. 3,000 on the cheek, 10,000 for a peck and 15,000 for a french kiss.  
And everyone stayed. It amazed and confused him at the same time.

"Oh, no no no. I-no. I bet Euiwoong would love to kiss you, though. Don't feel insulted, I decline every offer."  
"Oh, what a pity. Even if I pay you 20,000 Won?"  
"N-"  
"Actually-"  
"Doyeon. SHUT. UP."  
"-our Seongwoo here will kiss someone! But only one person. His kiss will go to the person bidding the most!"  
" _WHAT_?"  
"Everyone, Ong Seongwoo is giving his precious lips away!" she screamed.

She took his chin with one hand and a lipstick with her other. He tried moving away but she digged her nails into his skin and he did not spend years on nutritious routines and face masks for this perfect baby butt skin to get any scratch or mark! She perfectly put some cherry red lipstick on his lips and smiled at him sweetly.

What a she-devil.

"An once in a life time opportunity. Who hasn't all dreamed of locking lips with our dearest Ong? Is your wallet ready?"

He opened his mouth to say anything but was interrupted by the loud "YES!" of the crowd that had abandoned the queue and preferred to form around the booth in a half-ring.

"Okay, starting with 10,000! Everyone! We are selling the one time opportunity to kiss THE ONG SEONGWOO! Look at his red lips! SO inviting! Rumor has it, the last person he kissed fainted because he was just _that_ good! Grab the chance! Who bids more?"  
"12,000!"  
"14,000!"  
"20,000!"  
"Move aside, bitches! 30,000!"

Seongwoo hid his face. He hated his life. He felt like he suffered more from joining this group rather than receiving.

  
Actually, he did receive something.

  
A never ending, painful migraine.

"50,000!"  
"55,000!"  
"This is ridiculous. Over 50,000 only for a kiss?"  
"60,000!"  
"But it's a kiss from Ong Seongwoo! When will you ever have that chance again?"  
"True ... 70,000!"

 

* * *

 

Kang Daniel passed by the corridor and looked confused at the loud commotion. People were randomnly screaming high sums of money like they were in an auction. Being the curious human being that he was, he slowly moved towards the mass of people. His phone was violently vibrating in his pocket. Probably Jisung asking him whether he had received a message from someone yet. His friend had been all giddy after they left the cafe and asked him every few minutes if someone had texted him. When he said no and asked Jisung why he kept asking, the older only shook his head and smiled like he knew a big secret and had to hold back from spilling the beans. Sometimes, the other was just plain weird.

Thankfully, his broad shoulders helped him pushing his way through the crowd. He was only able to see a sign between all the raised arms, telling him that the reason for the mess was a kissing booth. He snorted. What an American way to earn money. He was about to turn away and continue walking to his lecture when he heard someone next to him say a name that made his heart skip a beat.

"Wow, Ong Seongwoo must be super popular if so many people want to kiss him."

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the booth again. There in a corner, half-hidden, was a hunched figure. How could he have not realized before that the guy that made his hands sweat and his heart beat faster was there as well?  
But if Seongwoo was here ... it meant he was kissing other people for money, right? He felt his heart dropping into his gut.

He then just registered the bidding.

"80,000! Damn that's my last."  
"80,000 Won from that girl with the red hair and the blue dress. Does anyone bid more?"

Daniel's heart stopped beating for a second. This girl was about to win a kiss from Seongwoo. Her lips would touch Seongwoo's perfectly shaped ones. She would cover him with her mouth. Their lips would touch. They would switch saliva.

It send chills down his spine. He couldn't let that happen. On top of it, Seongwoo looked so uneasy and unwilling.

Like an impulse or a reflex, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"100,000!"

Everyone turned to him with a shocked expression. He himself was stunned at his own behaviour as well. When did he even raise his hand?

"Um-100,000 from Kang Daniel, everyone! Does anyone bid higher?"

Daniel was so shocked, he didn't even notice the 'prize' looking at him with his mouth wide open.  
Murmurs around him broke out among the crowd. Lots of people sighed and whined dramatically.

"I guess not. Alrighty! Congratulations, Mr. Kang. You got the exclusive possibility to taste Ong Seongwoo's lips. Please pay first."

Seongwoo threw Doyeon a dirty glance which she ignored.  
Daniel approached them silently and took out his wallet. He rubbed his nape and handed Doyeon the money. Luckily, he had just received his pay from his part-time job, so he had the money with him but unluckily, he had no money left for food now. Át least not for two weeks. Shit, he should have actually planned this through. He probably has to annoy Jisung to feed him, although he will surely scold him for being this stupid.

But he didn't like the thought of someone forcing Seongwoo to kiss them when he looked so painfully uncomfortable. He knew it shouldn't have been any of his business. The senior probably didn't even remember him from the cafe. Ah, why was he just so weak for someone who he never had a proper conversation with?

 

Seongwoo, on the other hand, tried to calm himself down and ready himself for the next minute aka him kISSING!!! KANG DANIEL!!! HIM!! **H I M**! His inner 14 year old was jumping up and down on a bed, rolling around in happiness and screamed like she was attending an One Direction concert.

"You don't need to kiss me."

_W H A T?_

Seongwoo looked at Daniel in shock.

"I saw how uncomfortable you felt. I just ... wanted to do you a favour."

 

Daniel looked around and tried to ignore the curious glances from everyone else. All the people around them, including the acting majors, have grown silent as they watched Daniel and Seongwoo interact.

What had he been thinking? Making such a grant entrance to buy his kiss but then declining. Every fiber in his body told him he was a fool. When would be the next time he would have the opportunity to kiss Ong Seongwoo? How often had he dreamed about kissing those soft thin lips? How often had Jisung caught him making kissy faces in his sleep, drooling all over his cushions? Why did the gentleman in him have to be so strong today?

No, his mother raised him to be better. Besides, he would only be able to kiss Seongwoo because of this whole kissing booth thing.  
This has never been what he wanted. Yeah, sure he wanted to taste those inviting looking lips and claim them as his.  
And if the circumstances were right, he wouldn't mind gallopping into the deep sunset with both of them on a white horse as Seongwoo's arms are wrapped around his waist.  
  
But more than that, he wanted to call Seongwoo his. He wanted him to be willing, not forced into this because some of his friends sold him out. Maybe he'd be satisfied for a few seconds but the moment they'd part, he would realize that nothing had happened because Seongwoo himself wanted it and ultimately, it wasn't something Daniel desired.

He felt soft fingers gracing his right cheek and holding his face as even softer lips quickly pecked him on his other cheek.

He turned to the person in shock, just to see Seongwoo cowering in the booth again and letting out dying noises. He slowly looked up to him, his face bright red. It strangely reminded him of saturday and only then did he realize that Ong Seongwoo just kissed him. On his cheek but he still kissed him! He lightly touched his cheek in disbelief and looked at Seongwoo in surprise before a smile spread out on his face. How could he not be smiling? His crush just kissed him! He has his saliva on his cheek!

The longer he stared at Seongwoo, the redder the older became. Daniel wanted to coo but he realized that everyone else was looking at them shocked. He cleared his throat and breathed in and breathed out, not trusting his voice.

"What was that for?"  
"The-the kiss I owed you. We never clarified what kind of kiss it has to be," he mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. He had ~~stalked~~ watched Seongwoo long enough to know it was a habit he would do out of nervousness or if he felt uncomfortable.

Seongwoo took the money out of Doyeon's hands, who frowned at the loss, and stood up to put it into Daniel's.

"You still don't need to pay, though. See it as a - uh - thank you for considering my feelings, yeah. Thanks."

Daniel looked at him and bit his lip. He stood in front of his crush and he looked so cute, being kind of shy. He felt like this would actually be a kind of good opportunity to finally make a move. He felt his hands beginning to sweat and his heart beat like he just ran 10 miles but he could not back down now. He had to ask him out somehow. A nervous smile appeared on his face. He slighty cocked his head to the side and Seongwoo gulped.

"A deal is a deal," Daniel said and laid the money on the booth.

Seongwoo was about to decline and repeat that he was not interested in the money when Daniel smiled at him in a way that made Seongwoo choke on air.

"However, if you actually want to thank me for thinking of your feelings-"

He saw Seongwoo gulping again. Did he, by any chance, feel as nervous as he did?

"-I wouldn't mind getting coffee together or something."

The older only gaped at him like a goldfish and Daniel's ears grew hot and red by the seconds. The younger cursed at himself for randomnly asking him like this and, even worse, in front of everyone. Oh, god. He would get rejected in front of all those people. Great. Perfect. Splendid. Sweet motherf-

"I-I mean ... I don't want you to think I am forcing you into this because, ah, you owe me anything or something. Because you don't! Really! I'd just-if you want ... to...," he stuttered and let the last part of the sentence die down as he made nervous gestures with his hands. His voice was barely a whisper at the end and he felt sweat forming on his forehead, too. His heart was beating like crazy. This day was not good for his heart.

He grew even more nervous when Seongwoo only continued looking at him with his goldfish expression. It looked a bit like his soul had left his body. Daniel was so close to running back home and hiding under his blankets till Jisung would come and kick him out of his bed.

He saw Doyeon rolling her eyes and muttering something about the business slowing down and Seongwoo being useless and pushed the older into Daniel's arms which moved on their own; they wrapped around Seongwoo's thin waist as he older crashed into his chest. It reminded him of saturday yet again.   
Daniel felt like pressing Seongwoo even closer to him to smell the sweet fragrance he normally would only smell as they would pass each other in the corridors. He fit so perfectly into his arms, like they were solely made to hug Seongwoo.

Daniel looked down at the flustered Seongwoo who seemed to be desperately trying to hide his face. The younger suppressed a laugh. He just wanted to run his finger's through Seongwoo's hair and gently lay his head on his shoulder or something, so he could hide him from the other's curious stares.

Even if Seongwoo looked like he would rather want a black hole to appear and swallow him, he did not move away and for a second, Daniel was afraid the other would be able to hear his treacherous fast beating heart.

"I'd love to," he quietly whispered and looked at Daniel with big eyes. He shyly tapped his forefingers continuously and a slight pout graced his lips. If they would have been in one of those cartoons he religiously read, there would be a drawing of his heart jumping out of his body.

"R-Really?" he asked disbelievingly. Ong Seongwoo agreeing on a date with him? Could this be? Was this actually real life? He wouldn't wake up with drool on the corners of his mouth?

Seongwoo wordlessly nodded his head and Daniel registered the people around them gaping and gasping but all he could focus on was the little smile that started to appear on the older's lips and the way his eyes seemed to glow.

He nearly adapted the other's goldfish alter ego before realizing he actually had a reason to get Ong Seongwoo's number now. Oh, god. He's getting Seongwoo's number. He's gonna go on a date with him. He is actually holding him in his arms right now!

And he was 100.000 poorer but fuck, it was worth it!

He reluctantly let go of Seongwoo and and he was pretty damn sure the little smile fell a little. Daniel choked. Did it mean Seongwoo liked it in his arms? In his arms? For real? His???

His hand was shaking with excitement as he unlocked his phone and handed his phone to Seongwoo.

"Please, uh, can I get your phone number, please? Oh, sorry, just one 'please'. So, I can contact you for the d-date?"  
"Ah, yes! Of-of course."

As he saw Seongwoo typing his number into his phone, Daniel wondered how this day, which started so dreadfully (it was monday after all), turned out to be the day he would get Seongwoo's number. He was one step closer to fulfilling all of his dreams. He would eventually get together with the older, they would graduate, have stable jobs, adopt five baby kitties-

The acting major wordlessly handed him his phone back and Daniel felt his heart drop again when he looked at the screen. Not (only) because he had just received Seongwoo's number but because his lecture had started 10 minutes ago. Shit.

"Oh, damn. I'm late!," he gasped, "I-I'll definitely text you later, okay?"  
"Sure, I'll-," Seongwoo abrubtly stopped his sentence and shook his head. His cheeks were painted a soft pink again. He looked so pretty with his rosy cheeks, Daniel felt his knees weakening.

"Okay, go. I bet your professor isn't gonna be happy."

Oh, no. He wouldn't. Professor Kim was notorious for being strict. However, Daniel only smiled at him and turned around to run through the crowd that still stood around for some reason.

"Ah, Daniel!"

He turned to Seongwoo in confusion. Oh, god. Did he already reconsider going out with him? Please no, he had already started thinking of names for their baby kitties-

Seongwoo had walked around the booth and his hand gently grabbed Daniel's arm. He pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, right next to the spot he had kissed him previously.

"This one's for free."

And Seongwoo's smile was so bright and radiant, Daniel was sure his death would be because Ong Seongwoo stole all of his breath.

"Now, run!"

He nodded in a daze and threw him his biggest smile. He ran to his lecture and was sure his mouth hurt from violently being pulled up without a break but at the same time he just couldn't stop. He quickly apologized to the professor and proceeded to walk the ranks to sit next to Jisung and Jonghyun. Everyone was starring at him weirdly but who wouldn't if some dude just dared to come late to Professor Kim's lecture, smiling like a maniac? Jonghyun was busy listening to the professor and writing down notes, a whispered hello leaving him as Daniel settled down next to Jisung who was also facing the front in disinterest.

"Jisung, please feed me the next few days," he chuckled.  
"I've already done that the last ye-"

The older frowned and turned to his friend but gasped when he looked at him, his words dying in his throat.

"What happened?"

Daniel only giggled to himself and shrugged while taking out his book and writing material. He would tell them later.

Jonghyun looked up from his notes to look at Daniel when he heard the weird laugh and raised his eyebrows at him before turning to Jisung in confusion.

"Is he into people with red cherry lipstick now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo's POV is more fun to write but Daniel's is waaaay softer I have been so soft for Ongniel lately :3
> 
> Thank you for your time again <3  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to a maid cafe before but I asked my friend who has been working as one multiple times before. I hope I didn't manage to screw up the portration too much. But if I did, I'd be grateful if you would let me know.
> 
> Thank you for your time ~
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)


End file.
